


Not Like the Movies

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo Tetsurou is a dork in love, M/M, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but kuroo tetsurou came to the rescue, happy ending yey!, how do i tag tho, tsukishima kei is hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei knows that life is not like the movies. No perfect high school life, no perfect career and no perfect protagonist prince charming that will come to the rescue. </p><p>However, an extra also can come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my second fic and no, this is a happy and cute and sappy fic. Kuroo is an absolute cutie that I want to keep him. Oh! Check out my other fic, Talking to the Moon! 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! Oh and gomen for the grammar mistakes. it's been a while lol

Tsukishima Kei look down on his clock with a sigh. It’s already past the rush hour but the number of people seems to increase inside the station. Sighing, he glanced around and avoids skin contact in any possible way. He just wants to go home and relax.

“It’s been a while, Tsukishima.”

The blond froze, that voice all so familiar and it made his heart drum loud against his ribcage. He didn’t turn around but he felt him walking up beside him, “How are—”

“Fine without you.”

The other gave out a hearty chuckle with a sigh at the end, “Good to know then,” Even though the station is not that packed with people Tsukishima feels like he’s drowning. Suffocating in this unexpected meaning causing him to feel nauseous.  

“Can we talk?”

Tsukishima smirked and thinks where did this guy get all his damn confidence? He finally glance at the man that he least like. “And then what? You expect me to come back to your arms again?”

“Tsukki—” The blond frowned at the nickname, “Never call me that again.” The atmosphere around the two became thick and Tsukishima wished the train to arrive right now. “I’m sorry—” If Tsukishima gets some money every time he heard him say _‘I’m sorry,’_ he would be so goddamn rich he will buy a Japanese train station for his own leisure.

 “Why did you even bother to talk—”

“Tsukki!~” The blond one was suddenly trampled down as an arm made its way over his shoulders. “How are you? Is this guy bothering you?” The new party turned to look at his ex-lover with a sly smirk but his eyes sharp like a cat’s.

“Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima cleared his throat and tries to get rid of Kuroo’s arm but failed to do so as the newcomer still held him in place, burying the poor blond’s face on his chest. Kuroo looked at the said ex-lover up and down, his smirk reaching his ear. “Why are you here, Tsukki~ you’re late. We have a coffee date remember?”

He dragged Tsukishima who was squirming, trying to escape Kuroo’s clutches with some murmur of incoherent words towards Kuroo. “Bye-bye.” Kuroo waved cheerfully at the ex-lover with a smile before glaring at him and mouthing _‘get lost’._

As soon as they were out of the station, Tsukishima glaring at Kuroo for his train ticket, the blond one pushed himself off of the raven with irritation written on his face.

“What the fuck,” Gold eyes glared at the smirking man who seems not to care for making him mad. Kuroo simply waved him off and starts walking, “You owe me right? For saving you.” Kuroo laughed and continued to walk.

Tsukishima scowled as he watched the man’s back walking.

He unwillingly follows. So much for a goodnight’s rest.

 

\--

 

“So tell me again why you are on a date with your ex?”

“It’s not a date.” Tsukishima threw a balled up tissue at Kuroo who laughed, commenting _‘nice serve’_ which irked the blond more. Silence followed them but this time it’s a comfortable one.

Kuroo sipped his drink and looked at Tsukishima seriously. “Are you okay, though?” The lad nodded, glancing down at his strawberry shortcake. “Never been better.” Tsukishima suddenly feels his hand being covered by a warm, big, gentle and calloused hand, it was calming but he immediately pulled away, leaving Kuroo disappointed at the rejection.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima finally muttered, talking a bite out of his shortcake. Kuroo released a chuckle, scratching his head. “At your service.” They enjoyed the each other’s company for a while without uttering a single word, only the small talks inside the café and the ding of the bell.

“Want to walk me home?” Kuroo’s ears suddenly perked up, eyes looking at the blond with disbelief. “Really?”

“It’s a limited offer,” Tsukishima teased.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” And the blond’s heart skipped a beat.

 

\--

 

As Tsukishima Kei waited for the train again to come, he was annoyed at how Kuroo was looking left and right and saying he was _‘protecting Tsukki incase that bastard hasn’t left yet.’_. He just rolled his eyes and tries to make himself look like he doesn’t know his weird friend.

“Tsukki don’t ignore me~” Kuroo whined causing some other people to look at him. “Stop that, you’re an adult for goodness sake. Stop stomping!” Kuroo’s pout stayed on his lips that looks so kissable, not that Tsukishima was looking or something.

“If I act like an adult, will you let me court you?” The question made Tsukishima froze and they heard the train horn nearing and the announcement of the oncoming train. Both men didn’t spoke as the train passed them and the door opened, people starts to enter and they are thankful that it wasn’t crowded anymore.

Tsukishima entered and looked at Kuroo who stood still, looking at him, waiting for an answer.

“Hurry, before the _door_ closes.” For the first time that night, Tsukishima gave Kuroo a gentle smile and the lad was shock for a while before entering hurriedly, afraid that the _door_ might close.

 

\--

 

The walk towards Tsukishima’s house was quiet except for the whistling of Kuroo. Tsukishima glanced down at his watch, 8:54PM, he turned his gaze up to Kuroo.

“Staring at my face? I know it’s attractive, baby.”

The blond’s mouth fell and his brows scrunched together. “Yes I was looking to know which part I should let my pet cat scratch.” Kuroo pouted again but can’t help to release a smirk. “How’s Kuroro?” Kuroro was Tsukishima’s black Siberian cat and Kuroo’s worst nightmare.

“He’s fine. He miss hissing at you.” Tsukishima snickered at the frightening look Kuroo is having. “Want to pet him for a while before you go?” Kuroo gave a wide smile that Tsukishima thought can suppress Hinata’s.

“Being scratched will be so worth it.”

When they reached Tsukishima’s apartment, Kuroo excused himself as he entered and puts his shoes neatly. “I’ll get some tea.” The blond murmured before going to the kitchen. Kuroo inhaled with a smile and made his way to the living room and saw Kuroro resting on the couch. He gulped, sitting down quietly.

“Good to see you’re in pieces.” Minutes later, Tsukishima came and puts the tea on the table in front, carrying Kuroro, who purred, on his lap. “Thank you.” No one spoke for a while, Tsukishima continues to pat the black cat while Kuroo glares a little with jealousy.

“Hey, thank you again. For what you did.” Kuroo puts the tea down and looked at Tsukishima. “It’s been like 10 months since the break-up…” Kuroo already knows that, what he doesn’t get is where this conversation is going. “You were always there for me, always cheering me up…” he gently puts the cat off of him on the floor, who hissed at Kuroo before walking away.

“I’m sorry if I still can’t—” Kuroo smiled gently.

“Tsukki, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not. I may be mean but I don’t take advantage.”

Quietness surrounded the two, the sound of the clock ticking loudly it made Tsukishima’s heart pound. The blond sighs and moved closer to Kuroo, “I hate the fact that I thought he was—ugh I can’t even say it.”

He covered his face, “Life is really not like the movies. Prince charming doesn’t exist.” He looked at Kuroo with a sad smile, “Why didn’t I met you first?”

Kuroo feels like the heavens is singing to him, singing the words _stay with him,_ and oh boy Kuroo plans to do so. “I’m no prince but…will you let me save you?” Tsukishima can feel heat travelling pass his cheeks to the back of his neck and ears. He moved away again and cleared his throat.

“Want to stay for the night?”

“Really?”

“But you have to sleep on the floor.”

Kuroo smiled, “Having a backache would be so worth it.”

Because being with Tsukishima Kei every hour, minute and seconds will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it at the end, arigatou!  
> Kudos & Comment is appreciated a lot, thank you! :)


End file.
